


boötes

by emryses



Series: merlin fucks [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryses/pseuds/emryses
Summary: Merlin has had Will underneath him just enough to know that he likes it.
Relationships: Merlin/Will (Merlin)
Series: merlin fucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132553
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Merlin Fucks Anthology





	boötes

**Author's Note:**

> a missing/extended scene from my merwill fic [winter always turns to spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161369), some of the dialogue is taken word for word from it. you don’t have to read that to understand what’s happening in this fic, but if you do you’ll have my whole heart.  
> for general plot placement, though, this takes place pre-canon after the Mr. Simmons incident. merlin and will have had a romantic/sexual relationship for the past ~2 years.

  


Merlin hasn’t seen Will in over two days, which is highly unusual for them since they usually spend every waking moment together. But Hunith has been keeping Merlin away from the fields, making him work with some of the ladies in the village, and then berating him at night.

_Someone could have seen you! How could you explain how easily you finished the task?_

Most of all, though, she was mad that Merlin had told Will. — _You’re putting yourself in unnecessary danger!_

It was all paranoia. Merlin was partially raised in it, so he knew it well. Will has known for roughly a year by now, but he conveniently left that part out when he was explaining himself to his mother.

He supposed that this was the punishment you get for almost killing a fellow village member with a large tree. Or, perhaps, this is the punishment you get for almost killing a village member with a tree … with the magic you’re supposed to be keeping a secret from everyone. Including your best friend.

Your best friend who you frequently kiss (among other things) in the wooded area by the river in Ealdor.

Merlin hasn’t seen Will. But he _wanted_ to.

So Merlin had waited for his mother to fall asleep before he snuck out of their little shack and crept his way across the village. He was opening the door of Will’s home — expecting him to be asleep — when Will sat up from where he was lying in his bed. (Well — his bag of straw and blankets.)

“Sorry,” Merlin whispers across the room, gently closing the door behind him, “I had to wait until Mum was asleep.”

Will seems more than a little incredulous that Merlin has snuck out of his home. Merlin’s a little shocked himself, honestly. He makes his way over to Will’s bed and sits with his legs tucked up against his chest, hugging them close. He has to explain himself.

Because he isn’t sure if this is the last time he’s ever going to see Will.

“She wants to send me away,” Merlin says.

“Send you away?”

“She — she has an uncle who lives in Camelot—” 

“ _Camelot?_ As in the kingdom where magic is _banned?_ Merlin, I’m sorry, you know I love your mother, but is she in the _ale_ or something?”

Merlin shrugs exasperatedly, feeling more than a little attacked, anxiety high in his chest. He knew Will wouldn’t approve of this, but what else was Merlin to do? What other options did he have?

Merlin had felt stifled by Ealdor for as long as he could remember, even though he loves his home. His mother. Will. There had to be a point, though, after hiding a part of you for as long as Merlin has, where you wish for an escape. Of course Merlin was worried about going to Camelot — of course his mother was scared for him. But what if there was someone there who would be willing to help him?

“She knows someone who might be able to help me! I can’t — I can’t stay in this village and hide who I am for the rest of my life with — with this _thing_ I can’t control.”

“You’ll learn to control it.”

“Not on my own,” Merlin spits, his throat tight. He doesn’t want to cry. Not now, and not in front of Will. “I’m dangerous — I almost killed Old Man Simmons!”

The air changes around them, and Merlin can feel Will calm immediately. He takes Merlin’s hands in his.

“No, you didn’t, Merlin. You’re not a killer. It was _my_ fault, I told you to use your magic. None of this would be happening if I just helped you fell the damn tree.”

His magic was shaky at the best of times. It didn’t often do exactly what Merlin asked it to. Like, the tree, for example. He wanted it to come down one way, and instead it almost landed on Old Man Simmons.

Merlin shakes his head, “I just don’t know what to do,” he whispers, “I’ve spent my whole life with this _thing_ inside of me that I can’t control properly.”

Will stares at him.

“Merlin…” he says gently, more gentle than Will has ever been known to be, “I think you know what you need to do.”

Merlin did. But maybe he didn’t want to admit it quite yet. Leaving Ealdor seemed like an inevitability, but it didn’t come without its own fears. He and Will used to talk about leaving Ealdor one day together. Now, it seemed Merlin was going to venture out on his own.

“You could tell me not to go,” Merlin says, “You know I wouldn’t.”

The two stare at each other for a long moment, Merlin watching something process in Will’s mind. But before Merlin can ask him what it is, Will leans up and takes Merlin’s face between his hands, and kisses him.

The action itself is nothing new. They have been kissing for a year or two now.

But they’ve never done this. Will has never kissed Merlin in his own home — they have never kissed anywhere other than by their small wooded area by the stream. It was there where things between them grew. Where they shared their first kiss, and then eventually more.

Being in Will’s home feels different. Merlin feels more exposed, as if anyone could come in. Anyone could have found them in the woods, too, but this is different. The woods was _their_ spot. Everyone in the village knew where Will lived, but no one knew about the woods. 

It was safe there, with the gentle sound of the stream behind them and the soft crackle of the fire. In Will’s home there were none of these familiar sounds, only the sounds of their kissing, the drag of calloused hands across skin and clothing.

They’ve only ever done things with their hands by the firelight. Rough grasping at each other with Will underneath Merlin. Will’s hands grabbing at Merlin’s sides underneath his tunic. Merlin has had Will underneath him just enough to know that he likes it.

He likes it now, as Merlin pushes Will to lay on his back, Merlin’s hands bracketing on either side of Will’s body as he lowers himself down. Will’s legs spread open slightly for their hips to press closely together, causing Merlin to gasp against Will’s mouth, pulling back slightly.

Will pauses, briefly looking at Merlin before he tugs him closer by the neck of his tunic, kissing him again. He has never been one for conversation, especially in these moments.

Then Will is pushing up at the hem of Merlin’s tunic, his fingertips brushing over the soft skin of Merlin’s belly causing a shiver to crawl up Merlin’s back. He sits up in shock for a moment. They’ve never — not without some sort of clothing on.

“You want?” Merlin needs to confirm.

“Yeah,” Will murmurs, voice deep and scratchy with arousal. He shifts his hips up firmly against Merlin’s so their dicks rub together briefly. Yeah, he wants. “Come on,” Will groans.

Merlin feels spurred into motion, he sits up momentarily to pull his tunic off over his head and throws it over to the side. Will’s taken a brief pause to do the same, and is ready to meet Merlin’s mouth this time, their lips finding each other’s. It’s not long before Merlin is running his tongue along Will’s bottom lip, and Will is immediately accepting it.

It’s more urgent. It turns into something they’re both a bit more familiar with as they move gently against each other. Merlin’s hands are gripping Will’s hips, holding him close, letting a soft moan fall against Will’s mouth.

They kiss for a long time, maybe because they both know it's the last time. Sometimes it’s hot and urgent, then falling into something more deep and slow. They’ve been kissing for so long that Merlin is so hard, and Will’s own erection pressing against his hip.

Merlin pulls away for a moment, and Will actually _whines_ , the sound making heat swirl in the pit of Merlin’s stomach that he can’t not return to Will’s mouth. He presses a quick kiss against Will’s lips, then trails his mouth along Will’s jaw, down his neck, sucking a mark there where Will still smells like his work day, salty and musky from where Will has been standing in the summer sun.

Will’s hands scramble against Merlin’s back, awkward and unsure of where to place them, as Merlin kisses down Will’s chest, pausing his journey to mouth around a nipple. Will’s nails bite into Merlin’s shoulers in interest, but Merlin has his sights set somewhere else. Somewhere he hasn’t gone for Will, but Will did one time — it had felt so hot and wet and _good_ and Merlin wants to make someone feel that same way.

“Wait,” Will says, pulling Merlin back up towards his face, “What are you—?”

“Do you want me to?” Merlin asks.

Will considers, then pulls Merlin in by the shoulders, and kisses him again. Merlin almost gets lost in it, but then Will pulls back and says, “I want —”

“What?”

“I can’t—” Will sighs, pulls away for a moment to dig within the straw of his bed. It’s a vial of some sort, and he presses it into the palm of Merlin’s hands.

“I use it to,” he makes a crude hand gesture, “But I think—”

Merlin gets it. And _fuck._ Oh _fuck._ They’ve never done this. They’ve never even _talked_ about this.

“You—”

Will’s face is bright red. “Don’t talk about it, just do it.”

“Are you—”

“ _Yes._ ”

Merlin kisses him again. Maybe so he doesn’t say anything more, or to calm down his jittery heart. He pulls back and sits up onto his knees, settling back between Will’s legs. Will’s trousers are tented significantly, not unlike Merlin’s own. He reaches for the laces, and unties them, Will willingly lifting his hips as he pulls them off.

Will’s cock is heavy and hard where it curves up against his stomach. Merlin takes a brief moment to look at Will, laid out underneath him. The heat in his stomach flares up tensely. _I like this_ , Merlin thinks.

He likes Will all spread out underneath him, and he likes the knowledge that pretty soon, he’s going to be inside him. Merlin runs a hand over Will’s chest, and _likes_ the way Will wriggles underneath the touch. Merlin can feel the strong beat of Will’s heart.

He takes Will’s dick in his palm, strokes it twice, as he is familiar with, and enjoys the noise that Will makes in response. Merlin smiles and then moves to open up the vial, pouring some of the oil onto his fingers.

The first press of his finger into Will is strange, and it takes a moment for Will to get used to it. But, then he is nodding for Merlin to continue, and Merlin adds a second finger, slowly pushing them in and out, letting Will get used to the pace. It takes a moment for Merlin to get used to the feeling as well, the way Will is clenching around him. Merlin briefly wonders what it feels like to be on Will’s end of it.

“Okay?” Merlin asks, and Will nods.

It isn’t long until he is gasping and pushing back against Merlin’s hand, his face and chest red, and panting. Merlin pulls his hand away gently, watching Will the whole time.

“I’m going to—” Merlin laughs awkwardly. They both know what he’s going to do next.

Will smiles at him, “Please. I want you to.”

Merlin smiles back, he gets some more of the oil to pour into his hand and spreads it over himself with a shaky palm. He had forgotten about his own dick for a moment or two, and his own touch gets him antsy. He didn’t realize how badly he wanted to do this. How badly he wants to fuck Will.

He settles himself over Will’s body again, presses a kiss against Will’s neck and tries to push into him at the same time. His dick slips over Will’s hole, and they both laugh momentarily.

“Wait,” Will says suddenly, “I’ll turn around.”

Merlin nods, unsure but still ready. Will settles himself on his hands and knees, and this time when Merlin tries to push forward, the head of his dick sinks in.

It’s almost indescribable, the way Will feels around him. Tight, slick heat pulls Merlin along until his hips are pressed flush against Will’s ass. Merlin’s hands grapple in front of him and hold tight onto Will’s hips, his one hand oil slick and unable to form a proper grasp.

Merlin notices how hard he’s panting, his breaths coming in short and quick. He isn’t sure how long he’s going to last, but he wants to make it good.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and Will nods, also breathing rather hard, and then pushes back against Merlin’s hips, causing Merlin to gasp. He closes his eyes, biting hard on his lip to try and stifle a noise.

“But — are you sure?” Merlin asks again.

“Come _on_ , Merlin,” Will groans below him.

It makes Merlin laugh, which somehow pushes him into motion, and he begins to rock his hips. Will’s hands grasp at the blanket underneath him, dropping onto his forearms and pushing his ass more against Merlin’s hips.

The pace isn’t easy at first, sweat is forming on his skin, quickly drying in the cool summer air, and his knees slip around on the blankets. Will is awkwardly trying to match Merlin’s rhythm, causing Merlin to slip out once or twice, Will laughing under his breath.

“This isn’t as easy as it looks,” Merlin grumbles. He pushes back in, which effectively shuts Will up.

After a few moments, it’s easy for Merlin to fuck in and out, to use his hands to hold Will closer, or move him with his thrusts. Merlin’s enthralled with watching the way in which his dick disappears in and out of Will, who is making these punched out groans every time Merlin pushes in. 

In the back of his mind, Merlin thinks they’re being too loud, the whole of Ealdor could know that Merlin fucked his best friend if they don’t quiet down, but Merlin can’t stop the moans that come out of him either. The whole room smells like sex, hanging heavy and thick in the air, with the familiar scent of _Ealdor_ and _Will_ that Merlin is so familiar with.

Merlin’s so close, he can feel it building low in his groin and drawing tighter. He bends over Will’s back so he can wrap an arm around Will’s waist. Will gasps, says — _“Merlin!”_ and uses an arm to reach back and pull at Merlin’s thigh.

“Will—” Merlin pants. “I’m—”

“Yes,” Will says. “ _Yes,_ do it — yes—” 

Merlin comes with his face pressed into Will’s back and his arm like a vice around his waist, burying himself as deep as he possibly can. He rocks himself through it, his entire body shuddering with the force of it all. 

As he is panting, he lets his arm relax, and his hand comes to Will’s own cock. Slick with pre-come, he strips Will fast, pressing kisses along Will’s shoulder and holding him through his own orgasm, Will’s ass clenching around Merlin’s softening dick causing aftershocks to run up Merlin’s spine.

Then, Merlin is slowly pulling out, and Will is collapsing underneath him as Merlin flops onto his side. 

“Budge over,” he pants, and Will reluctantly shifts, laying on his stomach with Merlin on his back beside him. Both of them take up the whole bed, but neither of them really mind.

Merlin turns and looks at Will. He figured Will would be falling asleep, but instead Will is staring at him, his eyes large and a bit watery. The emotion behind it is clear. Merlin swallows.

“I’ll stay tonight,” he says, voice wavering.

Will nods, and moves closer so he can bury his head into the crook of Merlin’s neck. Merlin presses a kiss against Will’s forehead. He wants to say it, thinks maybe he should. But maybe it would be too cruel to say now. Not when they both know Merlin is leaving without him.

They lay there together, eventually Merlin pulls the blankets up over them. They sleep, curled together, and when the sun shines through the roof, Merlin quietly gathers his clothes and goes.

He leaves Ealdor on a Wednesday. He doesn’t say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [isolationqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/isolationqueen) and [mother_of_lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions) for helping me with this fic. you pushed me out of my comfort zone and let me know that's ok to say erection <3  
> please follow the collection and look out for their own works to find out more about who merlin fucks.  
> boötes is one of the most ancient constellations in the sky, and is known for its relation to the human body and farming.


End file.
